


Alarm Clock

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Here comes a typical day in their lives, Humor, M/M, The Dork Squad, They are such a lovely team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Whenever the Dork Squad are living together, they always interact as per an... odd family bond. The three of them enjoy it though, so everybody was pleased with cohabitation.Except when it's five in the morning and Jon and Ed just want to sleep, but Jervis decides to play alarm clock.





	Alarm Clock

The loud noise of something heavy falling on the ground shrilled, followed by a desperate little squeak analogous to a mouse's. It wasn't one of pain, though, just of _despair_ , as the author of this disturbance in the Force undoubtably beheld the disaster he just provoked. Although maybe if the noises had just stopped there, they could have called it a day and go back to sleep without having to take care of what happened. Just when they arrived at this conclusion however, more raucous turbulences followed the original, coming as it seemed from the living-room.

It was not the first night, it won't be the last either. So they were not even surprised to ascertain the problem won't get solved by itself.

Both Jonathan and Edward sighed deeply.

"What time is it...?", Ed's tired voice asked.

Jon pushed himself off the mattress on his elbow and turned his head to take a look at the alarm clock on the beside table next to him.

Then he fell back on his pillow.

"Five past eleven.", he answered, not bothering to hide how very _displeased_ he was by this reality.

Edward sighed again.

"May he'll just leave it and..."

A louder noise, followed by a high-pitched "'no, come back!" then a desperate comment, vanished what little hope he still had to sleep a few more hours.

"We should intervene before he destroys everything in the flat.", Jon spoke wisely, even if he was not more tempted than his partner by getting up at this early hour while they could have benefited from a _long_ night of sleep.

"It's your turn.", Edward retorted, in a terrible mood.

And he rolled on his side to stubbornly face the wall, his back turned to Jonathan.

"I took care of him the last night he made a scene."

"That was three days ago.", the doctor countered. "So you can't exactly act as if you are overburdened. Besides, the episode you refer to happened during late evening when we were still both _awake_."

The redhead muttered something barely audible for sole return. He was about to argue afterwards, but at this moment their bedroom's door opened widely. The gesture had been executed with a disproportionate amount of violence, and it made them both jump out of their skin. They immediately turned their head to the incoming intruder.

"March Hare, Dormouse!", Jervis yelled energetically.

The corridor's bright lights entered the bedroom with him, making its two occupants blink because of the sudden vivid agression their eyes suffered. The blond scientist was visibly in shock, eyes wide as often when he knew he made a mistake. He looked like a kid whom just did something unwanted and doesn't know how to expose it to his parents for that it would seem innocent, and won't be scolded for it.

"I need help!", he pursued.

"That you do.", Edward jeered aggressively as a response. "It's _insane_ to wake up early people who _only_ want to enjoy a lazy morning here and there! I'm so done with having to clean up your messes _every_ single time, so especially when I'm supposed to be sleeping! There's really something _wrong_ with you!", he concluded, glaring angrily at him.

"That wasn't very nice, Edward.", Jon couldn't help but state sternly, as he sat on the bed.

Then he turned to Tetch, and offered him an, albeit tired, quite _gentle_ smile.

"Don't take it personally.", he told the Hatter almost _fondly_. "Since however, it was far from being true : there's something wrong with _everyone_ in this room."

What made Ed huff out of frustration, but caused Jervis to giggle like a child, and he proudly shouted :

"That's right March Hare! We're all mad here!"

Jonathan nodded with dignity, because after all it was true and it always pleased Jervis whenever he got to remind it. Furthermore, spending time with Tetch meant hearing daily this little quote, among many others and entire sequences from Alice in Wonderland. At some point, both Edward, Pamela and him, whom were the closest thing to friends with the Mad Hatter, ended up knowing Lewis Carroll's story by heart.

"Now, Jervis.", he said, making an effort to overcome the tiredness and sound sympathetic.

He was a teacher after all. So even if he used to deal with college students during this period of his life, to discipline was a technique that worked the same no matter the age. Students _were_ children.

That's why he got along so well with Jervis and could play -sort of- responsible with this -sort of- crazy kid.

"What have you destroyed today?", he inquired so, mindful not to sound judging, just to inform himself of the new disaster.

The question seemed to confuse him. Then, as if he suddenly remembered something, he rushed to the bed and took hold of Jon's arm.

"Come in come in come in!", he immediately commanded with the high-pitched voice he used whenever he was stressed. "Quick, I'll show you!"

"... Wait a sec.", Jonathan objected, reluctantly moving. "Let me just..."

" _Now_ March Hare!", he cut off, as if he was only now struck by the possibility it could be an emergency, so he started pulling his arm with more force. "Come in come in come in come in!"

Jonathan shook his head, but didn't comment the childish behaviour.

He lived with both Edward _and_ Jervis, needless to say patience was a virtue not only required, but necessary for _survival_ when being aroud these two children. Although they were not the _same kind_ of petulant kids, they were both little brats whom needed to be constantly watched. And being the only real adult in charge, he had to take care of both of them.

Which meant right now having to renounce grabbing his bathrobe, since the closet was on the other side of the room, at Edward's level, and Jervis used way too much energy to drag him to the opened door. So he simply stood up in his undershirt and boxer shorts, and agreed to follow him.

"Calm down, child...", he pled nonetheless the small man whom still jumped like a frog, but it didn't help and just made him move more hysterically.

Just when Jonathan was about to leave the bedroom and walk down the corridor to see what problem Jervis made _again_ like every time he tried to use something, or simply _touched_ anything, Edward called, sarcastic :

"I told you we weren't ready to adopt Jervis!"

Jon didn't even find anything to retort, and just followed the Hatter to the living-room. Because child or not, Edward _indeed_ played weird parent with Jervis too. As a result, Jonathan was both Ed's lover and Jervis and him's caretaker.

Yes... that was weird. But they worked things out.

Left alone in the bedroom, Edward grumbled, still very angry at the situation.

Of the all Rogues Gallery, Jon and him were the worst insomniacs and the ones always sleeping the less. Yet like everybody, they loved to enjoy a few lazy mornings whenever they were not : in Arkham, being chased by the nest of bats, or working on schemes.

But as it seemed, living with Jervis Tetch included having to sacrifice _many_ moments of peace and rest.

He stayed there without moving for almost one minute, before getting up as well.

Because well, sure thing he _was_ mad he had been woken up, but he was also _very_ curious to see what new activity Jervis tried and which had, as ever, backfired on him.

He could complain all he wanted, truth was he -somehow- liked having this odd little guy aroud, whom was the same generation as Jon yet acted way more childishly than Eddie sometimes.

When did they sort of become the dads of an overexcited mad scientist and hypnotist whom was convinced his identity matched with the one of a character from a novel?

Really, for anybody who feared parental experience, trying to take care of Jervis was the best test ever. It would discourage _many_ young couples. On the other hand, if one survived life with Jervis Tetch, then they were ready to face all the troubles, complications, sacrifices and pains coming with parenthood.

 


End file.
